


Colors

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Character Study, Dwarves, M/M, Multi, Science, Use of Colors to Explore New Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into three new characters of some new short stories I'm working on. I've had this sitting in my drive for a while unsure if Original Content was something I should post. Stepping out on a limb with this.</p><p>A look into Caze, Zruedar, and Dolgus through the colors that 'color' their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Caze was the color purple. He was the color a bruise makes when someone gets hit very hard by a blunt object. He was the color of his favorite alien wine, the one he would drink for days after a particularly large discovery. He was the color of his bionic eye as it scanned an essential metal Dolgus had found. It was the color his hair stained when a chemical explosion occurred in the lab and by the miracle of science he pulled through.  


Purple was the color of Caze. It was the color his face turned when he decided to hold his breath for four minutes [“For the miracle of science!”]. Purple colored his bedsheets, his notebooks, his folders. Purple was Caze’s favorite color.  


Dolgus was the color green. He was the color of an emerald shining in the light of his mining helmet. He was the colors of the trees which he had never seen before he surfaced for the first time. He was the color of a particularly radioactive dirt which never affected him when he was mining. He was the color of the pathway to the break room. He was the color of an alien treat he was addicted to that looked like a cookie and tastes like a strawberry.  


Green was the color of Dolgus. It was the color of the books he checked out of the library but never read. Green was the color of the couch Dolgus often took his naps on. Green was the color of the surface food Dolgus had come to love. Green was Dolgus’s favorite color.  


Zruedar was the color blue. He was the color he glowed when he was in danger. He was the color of the sky that he had fallen from. He was the color of the sea that Zruedar endlessly pondered upon. Blue was the color his ship glowed when he left it. He was the color of the walkway that Zruedar endlessly ran over, looking for certain tests. He was the color of his blush, that only grew in brilliance as the flirtations grew heavy and wild.  


Blue was the color of Zruedar. It was the color of the pen he used to write his notes. It was the color of Zruedar’s sleeping capsule. It was the color of the center of his eyes that shone so brightly when he was angry. Blue was Zruedar’s favorite color.  


Somewhere along the way, amidst the swirls of Green and Blue and Purple, all on their own paths, they starts to blend. One into the other into the other. Zruedar noticed in one day when he was holding a purple book in his room and looked around to his green head capsule. Dolgus noticed when he realized his was drinking that purple wine that Caze had gifted him with while he was studying a blue crystallized necklace Zruedar had given to him. Caze noticed it when suddenly there was a green pillow and a blue head capsule resting on his bed, waiting for its three occupants to return.


End file.
